


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Aaron has never put up a Christmas tree before. Justin sets out to rectify this.





	

“Well you have to lift it up Aaron, I can’t pull it up. You know my arms are tiny little twigs. I can barley lift a bag of groceries.”

“You always use that excuse!” Aaron mumbled.

“What was that Mr. Honard-Cody?” Justin was teasing him now.

“Nothing sir” Aaron remarked mockingly.

After about twenty more minutes of struggling they finally got the tree up.

“What now?” Aaron asked.

“Have you never decorated a Christmas tree before? The lights obviously.” Justin was practically shining with joy. Justin went over to the box of decorations and grabbed the lights from it all the while humming a Christmas song. When he turned around he noticed that Aaron was bright red and hiding his face.

“Wait have you really never decorated a Christmas tree before?” Justin placed his hands on Aaron’s shoulders. Aaron shook his head still hiding his face.

“You know my mother drank, and my father was never in the picture. Mom never cared enough, even if she did we didn’t have the money for a tree.” Aaron was noticeably distressed. Justin sat down with him and held him until Aaron moved his head up and wiped at his eyes. Justin smiled an encouraging smile and he stood up and held out his hand. Aaron smiled slightly and took his hand. Justin grabbed his phone and put on a Christmas station. He and began to dance and he slowly pulled Aaron close till Aaron put his hands on Justin’s hips and they began to sway to the music. They didn’t take their eyes off of each other.

They decorated the tree with only a few casualties, one snowflake ornament and a small cut in Aaron’s finger. Aaron wrapped his arms around Justin as they looked at the tree. They saw Cerrone already starting to bat at the ornaments on the bottom of it. They smiled and hummed along to the songs playing from Justin’s phone. And they were happy.


End file.
